


As Young As They Want To Be

by txorakeriak



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Double Entendre, Horn of Gondor, M/M, Sword of Isildur, Why LotR has no gay heroes, silliness, the actors ship them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txorakeriak/pseuds/txorakeriak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who would choose the Evenstar when the Horn of Gondor was available?</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Young As They Want To Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hils](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hils/gifts).



The sun was shining through the window, birds were announcing spring outside and the house was so quiet that the soft wind blowing through the trees could be heard. It was a picture-perfect Sunday morning, like on a postcard. Or in a Hollywood movie.  
  
Sean blinked a few times and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Viggo was still asleep beside him, snoring softly and looking way too peaceful to be disturbed, so Sean got up as quietly as possible and decided to make breakfast. As he was opening one cupboard after the other, collecting the utensils he needed to prepare a proper English breakfast - and this particular morning warranted no less - he realised that he hadn't made breakfast for Viggo in a whole year, ever since they had started dating. Somehow there had always been urgent matters to attend - film shootings, interviews, appointments with photographers and agents, rehearsals, auditions... They had hardly been at home at the same time, and on the rare occasions that they were, they usually preferred sleeping in and grabbing breakfast in a pub. And most of the time they were too late even for that and had to make to with the lunch menu.

It felt so refreshing to have a Sunday morning to themselves again, and this one would be for them alone. No telephone calls, no e-mails, no messages. He collected some plates and cutlery to set the table but stopped short as he entered the living-room and caught sight of the state it was in.  
  
The dining table, as well as the rest of the room, was quite untidy, with newspapers, empty bottles, glasses and plates scattered all over it. And somewhere in the chaos, he even spotted his “Lord of the Rings” DVD. _Ah yes, there was that,_ he thought, smiling, as he put the box back on the shelf, remembering the night before.

***  
  
They had decided to watch “The Fellowship of the Ring” again, to celebrate their first date. But somehow, they had ended up in discussing rather than celebrating. Or, to be exact, discussing rather than watching the movie. They had definitely not foregone the celebrations.  
  
The whole discussion had been incited by Sean’s casual remark that the female characters in “The Lord of the Rings” were all very beautiful but somehow uninteresting as soon as one approached them. He had pitied Aragorn for the boring life he would lead after “The Return of the King”, when he was King of Gondor and married to Arwen.  
  
”Should he have married Boromir, is that what you’re saying?” Viggo had asked jokingly, a smirk on his face.  
  
”Well, Boromir was already dead by then,” Sean had answered sullenly. “Actually, I still resent that. It wasn't very nice. And Aragorn must have been totally pissed off at the orc, considering that he had killed his bedmate.”  
  
Viggo grinned meaningfully. It was natural that Sean still regretted the fact that his favourite character had only made such a short appearance in the story. After all, Boromir's early demise had put an end to Sean's participation in the production of the trilogy and his stay in New Zealand. “But you see,", Viggo reasoned, "if Lurtz hadn’t killed Boromir, Aragorn would have never gone back to Arwen. Who would choose the Evenstar when the Horn of Gondor was available?”  
  
Sean pondered this. “So you think that Tolkien had to have Boromir killed to make Aragorn stop blowing the Horn of Gondor and sheathing the Sword of Isildur in what he considered the wrong person, just because he didn’t want to have a gay hero?” It was amazing how serious Sean had looked, even when Viggo hadn’t been able to hold his laughter any longer. “I’m serious, Vig,” Sean had insisted, but there had been an amused twinkle in his eyes, betraying his words. He had been on the verge of bursting into laughter as well.  
  
“You know how it is with gay heroes," Viggo said, trying to sound serious. "Straight blokes are afraid of them. They wouldn't have read the books. Only women and gay men would have, and obviously we cannot be having with that.” 

“Discrimination.”  
  
”Oh yes.”

"There should be a new version. With Boromir surviving and Aragon marrying him and-"

"And the two of them riding into the sunset."

"With the Horn of Gondor and the Sword of Isildur."

"Getting lots of action."  
   
And then, Sean had made the mistake to look in Viggo’s eyes. A second later, they had both been laughing and Sean, who had always been so fond of Viggo’s laughter, had pinned his lover down on the couch and started tickling him mercilessly. The fact that they were both grown up men didn’t bother him in the least. When they were together, they were as young as they wanted to be.  
  
Eventually, Viggo had held his stomach and started negotiating a cease-fire.  
  
The terms had been clear from the beginning. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on 21st-Apr-2005 06:50 pm.


End file.
